What needs long time, will finally good
by ReSch27
Summary: It's the final adventures for the Planeteers. Will Wheeler and Linka finally find together? I guess that the series had so can come to end...
1. Chapter 1

Firstly: CP and his characters are not my own. I profit of these story in no way…..it's only my fun! Secondly: I'm from Germany and not good in english at school before many jears. Many months reading some great FFs here on this side (and there are many of this) helped me somewhat, but it's not perfect like your's. I'am even better at my mother tongue ;-) But I found nothing about CP in german and I like, no, I love this so very much, especially the relationship between Wheeler and Linka. So I had many time on my Notebook and many Ideas, many canceled, and here it is, my first fanfic of that I guess it's okay. For interested I will load it up in german and english. You're welcome to try yourself in german, but I thought, the mother tongue of the most of you is english and it is not fair, that I read your fics and I do one and nobody of you understand mine :-) Please, be not to hard with me at the word-translation and the sentence-situation (ist this the word? I don't know). But you're very welcome to critical the story and I'm very glad for helping me at possible language barriers.

Until then, many fun by read. I hope it 

P.S. I had the desire to rework the first three chapters, because I guess they were really bad. I think it's still not perfect, but maybe a little easier for you.

Chapter 1

"I get that!" Wheeler jumped high and strike out, but Ma-ti thought the same and the two did'nt see each other. They crashed into one another and fell back in the sand, their ball forgotten."Woah, what was that, little buddy?" Wheeler sat up and groaned as it hurts in his side.

As Ma-Ti sat up he rubbed his head."Sorry Wheeler. I was some violent too."

"And then say anybody I'am!"

"That demonstrate us, that you and Ma-Ti are too much together", said Gi with a grin. She and Linka has sunbathed until the two boys had their accident. Now they stood there with Kwame, and Linka helped Wheeler to come to his feed. Kwame did the same for Mati.

"Are you alright?"

"Sure Babe. When it not kill us…"

"It makes us even harder", completed Ma-Ti with a big grin."I go and put ice on my head. Your elbow is very hard."

"And with an Icepack for yourself is nothing wrong too, Yankee."

"This is just deceived. How many times I had a knee between my ribs. It will faster heal, as you can say 'I love you Yankee'", he said with a cheeky smile.

"Go and put an icepack on this, besides you have faster a second hurting spot as you can say 'don't hurt me Babe'."

"Touché", said Wheeler with a grin as he followed Ma-Ti and Kwame.

As Gi next to her began to giggle, Linka glanced at her full of surprise.

"I'am sorry Linka, but it's too funny to see how you two associate with one another. Since then in Russia before two years its differnently between you two. Time is fade away and you two are more and more hearty. Anyone else will say, that you are being together."

"We're just friends Gi. It was never different."

"Oh Yeah. Former you've always fight. Today since two years you're fighting is rare and it's quick reconciled. What is that? What has happened in Russia? Or have you and Wheeler really an affair behind our backs?"

"Gi, we've certainly not an affair. It was just a kiss, but that somehow changed all."

"He kissed you?" Linka blushed obvious and turned her head away."What? Have _you _kissed him? Tell me! Why must I wait two years to hear from that?!"

"Yes I have, but at this moment it seems, that I was quitting the Planeteers and I can't let him go only with a farewell."

"And since then? Nothing?" said Gi without comprehension.

"I'm very glad, that he said nothing to it. It was a bad moment in my life."

"Because you show feelings?"

"Because it breaks my heart to dismiss me of him. I thought at this time, it was forever."

"Why can't you two talk with one another?" groaned Gi."Since then 2 years past and you two behave like a married couple. But it's not more than friendship? I don't believe it!"

"What? Married couple?"

"That's what we all see. And we see, that it disappoint you two, that you don't find together."

"But it's not the guilt of us. It's always an Eco-emergency or one of you interrupting us."

"You really love him?"

"From the first day I met him. He was so an Idiot at first, but by the time I see his good sides and I understand that I fall in love. It frightened me so much how my feelings are in confusion, when he's close to me or he's touching or look at me with that one view…and on the other hand he flirts with all these girls and I can't hold back myself to think, he's not so serious with me, as he want me to believe."

"It was his nature at the beginning. Since two years - and I have that feeling, that it was your kiss in Russia - he flirts with no one besides you. He knows there is hope for him", said Gi with a grin.

"Stop being a doctor of love Gi. It will follow from an uninterrupted Moment."

"Okay I understand. But I want to hear all the little details", said she and the two girls went with laughter to the boys at the common-room.

"Planeteers, to the crystal-chamber! We have an Eco-emergency," said Gaya and the five ran over there."What is with you two? Whence are the blue spot and the swelling?" she said as their look fell at Wheeler and Ma-Ti.

"It was only a game-accident," Ma-Ti said.

"Yeah and the ice is melt in the sun before it has could cool the spot", Wheeler said in Linkas direction.

"Then you're glad to hear, that your next mission is in Alaska and it's cold there. Looten Plunder and Dr. Blight lead out experiments on pets that Argos Blake collect for them.I don't know more. MEL's security-system supervise the whole ground. You have to help this pets."

"We are on the way Gaya", said Kwame.

"Be careful Planeteers. I have a bad feeling in this business."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Alaska of all countrys they are hiding", groaned Wheeler as he burned a hole in the fence.

"What is it Yankee? I thought you're a hot guy?"

"Do you want to know how hot exactly?" he said with an devilish grin and laid an arm around her waist.

"When I freeze I will remember that." She said and Wheelers grin was still wider.

"Then let us see, what these villains invented. Be cautious, maybe there can be traps everywhere", said Kwame and went at the head.

They were almost at the building, as a pack of giant dogs run to them. Ma-Ti used his ring.

"I can't do something. Run!"

Kwame made a hole in the ground and two dogs fell into it, but eight jumped across it. They had won few metres, but it's enough to reach the building. Ma-Ti jumped up to a giant window-sill and helped Kwame and Gi up and Wheeler helped Linka from below. He want to jump too, as a dog dragged him to the ground. He held his arm protectly in front of his face and the dog bit in it. At the next moment he was free and it was nothing to see of any dog. He jumped up at the window-sill and followed the others through the broken window in the building, where they were hiding behind giant boxes.

"What was that by you again, Wheeler?", said Kwame.

"It's all okay. The dogs only was nearby to kill me."

"Why don't you use your Ring?" asked Ma-Ti.

"I don't set fire to dogs!"

"You had only to frighten them", said Gi.

"Da, they had kill you, if I don't blow them away", said Linka.

"It's nevertheless a reason to fry the dogs", said he and groaned as Linka saw at and touched his arm. Only the casts of the dogs toothes are on his arm, no wounds."Thanks by the way, Babe."

Linka nodded and they followed the others. They went into the defence of the boxes and finally in another room. This room was full of cages in all sizes and they was full with pets.

"They are anxious and hungry," said Ma-Ti.

"That will be interesting for the local authority," said Gi and shot pictures with her cell phone."This is enough to arrest them because of animal-torment and theft."

"So we go to the authority and let them do the work?", asked Ma-Ti.

"It's happened. I send the pictures to them."

"Then the toys in the telephones was good for what at once. Let's see, wether we can find Plunder and Blight and find out what they do here," said Kwame.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They came in an computer-room. A giant Computer stood at the wall and in the centre of the room stood a examination-table.

"Here they made their experiments," said Gi.

"Yeah, but what is that with the pets?" asked Wheeler.

"I could examine the computer", proposed Linka.

"No, it's too dangerous. MAL can observe it and then the villains know that we are here," said Kwame.

"But we already know for a long time, that you are here", said MAL and the five jumped in shock.

"Oh, we have catch five Planetpests. What should we do with them Boss?" asked Blake with a grin. Wheeler raised his ringhand to him, but Blake pulled a gun out of his jacket and set it on him."Let's remain Firefreak!"

"And don't think you can call the Captain", said Plunder and he and Blight took guns in their hands too.

"See and learn Planetpest. We take the pets and spread fear and chaos with them. MAL tell us friends what I make here," said Blight and put a red cat on the table.

"Of course doctor. All your wishes are my order. You can see this cat is really frightened. But the doctor inject him a liquid, in this is a microchip and it is so small that no implement can find him. The Chip fasten in minutes in the tissue," said MAL.

"MAL can at my command activate the chip and it hurts the cat. Thanks to the natural instinct the cat will be pretty aggressive." Blight nodded and in the next moment the cat jumped evil off of the table and hidden himself in a corner.

"Why you do that?" cryed Wheeler.

"The humanity will be shocked, if all pets are crazy. They will want to kill the pets in their panic. They will think that all animals are dangerous and release all from the world", said Blake with a grin.

And my robot-dogs, who are not friendly to the environment, will good to sell", laughed Blight.

"And where are no animals, no one have to save their room of life. I can destroy the forests and make much money with them. So we can with that small idea destroy the whole world", said Plunder and laughed.

"That's the repulsived, what you ever did", said Linka.

"You don't come through with it."

"And what you want to do against it, Earthboy?" asked Blake and held the gun on his forehead.

Wheeler had often in his home to do with this situation and he can't bear a gun set on his friend. He striked Blakes arm in the air, hit him in the face and pushed him to Plunder and Blight, before anybody of them could react. Blake dragged the two to the ground and Wheeler destroyed with a chair the Computer, before he packed the cat and followed his friends. As he reached the door the villains shot behind him and he let himself fell to the ground and he slid through the door. Kwame closed the door after him and blocked it.

"Are you now completely crazy, Yankee? They had can kill you." Linka helped him to his feets, as the cat fled.

"Hey you're all save. Let's go, the door will they not delay forever," said Wheeler and they ran.

"How we come out from here? The dogs are outside," said Ma-Ti.

"I think it's not dangerous. I destroyed the computer," said Wheeler and his friends looked at him in surprise for a short moment.

"Attention: Spys in the building. Stop them with all remedys", could they hear Plunders voice from a loudspeaker.

Suddenly Wheeler lay on his back and his head hurts how the hell. One of Plunders two assistants was behind a box and had him striked with a board at his forehead.

"Wheeler," cryed Linka and ran back to him. Gi and Kwame concerned themselves with the two with their rings.

"Oww, why is this not my day?" groaned Wheeler and touched his head, that's hurt and bloody from bursted skin.

"Here, do that on this. I will look at the wound, if we are save", said Linka and pressed a cloth on the wound. Wheeler took it and stood up with the help from Linka and Ma-Ti. One moment he felt dizzy, but Linka took his free hand and took him with her. She didn't want to let him out of her eyes, before they're save.

"We have to uncage the pets", gasped Wheeler, as they came to the room with the cages.

"I don't see an headswitch," said Kwame and in the same moment they heard shots. The three villains and the assistans was behind them and the five friends went in protection behind the boxes and cages.

"Hey Kwame. It's time for Teamwork I think," said Wheeler.

"Let us the powers combine: Earth!"

"Fire!"

"Wind!"

"Water!"

"Heart!"

"By your powers combined I am Captain Planet ! Oh I see that the villains make your life harder again. I will care about them and then the pets. You can go at the fresh air."

The Planeteers ran out of the building and opened the gate for the police, the came in this moment over the hills. As they stopped on the ground Kwame and Gi spoke with them and Ma-Ti fetched an first-aid-kit from one of the officers.

"Oh man, what a day", said Wheeler, as Linka took the first-aid-kit from Ma-Ti."I am a lucky guy, hm Babe?"

"I don't know how you can make jokes in your condition. And you had not think before you act, again."

"Hey Babe, I grow up at the streets of New York. It's my easyest exercise to overpower armed people."

"But it's stupid too. They had can kill you", she said annoyed and was glad, that he was not able to see her eyes, because she treated the wound at his head – she had tears in her eyes, because she had him today almost could lost and this frightened her more than all environment-sins of the world.

"What is one life, if I can save four friends and many pets," grumbled Wheeler as she finished the bandage on his head.

"Damn Yankee!"

"Huh?" He looked surprised at her, because she sweared.

"Don't be such an selfish idiot. I need you!…I mean **we** need you," she stammered as she realized what she had said."We must bring you to a hospital. The wound have to will sew," she turned asside from her unwanted confession.

"Babe…" said Wheeler, but suddenly he felt dizzy and he groaned as he got headache. He heard that Linka spoke to him, but couldn't understand her words. At the next moment it's all black around him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wheeler? Are you okay?" asked Linka worryed as he groaned and touched his head. At the next moment he goes down on his knees and Linka did the same in front of him. She catched him and laid her arms around him."Gi, Kwame, Ma-Ti!" she cryed loudly.

"Linka, what's happened?", asked Kwame as he and Ma-Ti took Wheeler from her.

"I don't know. He was suddenly unconscious. He must into a Hospital", she said despaired.

"I will bring him to the next. The Police have here all under control. We see us at the hospital," said the Captain and took Wheeler of his arms, before he's blown away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What does this mean, we can't see him? We are friends. Where is he?", said Linka angry to the nurse.

"Linka, calm down", said Gi and placed a hand of her best friends shoulder.

"But we live together since 6 years. We are a family," she said and got an idea."You said that he is on the intensive-station. Don't can members go to this?"

"Jes, why? Come his parents or brothers or sisters?"

"Nyet. I'm his fiancée", she said and heard her friends gasped behind her.

"Can you prove it?"

Linka thanked the heaven that it gave people the didn't knew from the Planeteers and showed the nurse her ring. The nurse nodded and Linka followed her above the floor to a door.

"This is the room for patients to wake up. But you must be hurry. Don't believe that I don't see that your friends all have rings. If the doctor hear from that I lose my job."

"Thank you very much", said Linka and blushed.

"I will search the doctor to ask him what is with your friend", said the nurse and went away.

Linka went to his bed and listened one moment at the equal sounds from the implements as she saw down at Wheeler.

He slept peacefully and didn't awoke as she took his hand.

"Wheeler?" she said softly and stroked his cheek, but he didn't awoke. Why must he always be so protective, she thought, This day had had come to a bad end but it's luckily not."Don't frighten me ever so Yankee. You'll fast healthy, I need you." She kissed him softly at the forehead, before she went back to her friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Linka, is all okay?" said Gi as she saw her friend come back thoughtful.

"Da, he looks good. Have the nurse found the doctor?"

"He was even here", said Kwame."You must met him on the floor. He said Wheeler is okay, it's only a concussion. They will check him if he is awake. But the doctor said he need only a few days to rest."

And we know Wheeler. He is not really awake and he dismiss himself.", said Gi with a grin and Linka nodded, happy that all has come to a good end. But it would not be easy to hold Wheeler calm.

"Hey, whats wrong with you?"

"Wheeler, what do you do here?" asked Gi.

"You have to rest Yankee", said Linka and took his arm.

"Hey Babe, it's all okay. The doctor said I can go home."

"I said you can go home, if you're recovered. I don't thought that you spring out of the bed short after I had the needles removed", said the doctor behind his patient.

"We had to warn you doc, sorry", said Gi with a grin.

"May he really go home?" asked Linka the doctor.

"Babe, it's not a question of may, but a question of can. And you'll see I can."

"But you have at first to signature this papers. And the next days you need to rest and much to drunk", said the doctor as a nurse gave Wheeler papers and a pencil.

"Yeah doc. Let's go. I need a good meal," said Wheeler and signatured the papers. He gave it the nurse back and saw at Linka, she had seen his signature and glanced at him full surprise, because she had read his right name."Uhm Babe, please forget this quickly, yeah?!" he whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12 hours had passed away since they were went to their last mission and it's dark as they landed on hope-island. The others looked that Wheeler went into bed, but only one hour later they heard him in the kitchen at the corner from the common-room, before he came and sat down besides Linka.

"You should go into bed Yankee", said Linka and saw that his meal was cornflakes.

"Do you want that I starve? You want a bite?" he asked and held his spoon to her mouth.

She took the bite but at the next moment she regretted it. Wheeler laughed as Linka tried despaired to gulp it.

"I had known it. How many sugar is in that, one pound?"

"Only a half. Do you want once more?"

"Nyet thanks. I can't understand that you don't have problems with your teeth or your weight."

"I have a good aptitude", said he with a grin.

Linka shook her head and looked back into her sudoku. Wheeler saw at the soccer-game, that Kwame and Ma-Ti was playing on the Playstation.

As he finished his meal he put the plate down on the table and looked over Linkas shoulder in her riddle. His breath was warm at her neck and suddenly she felt hot and it tickled incredible in her stomach. She wanted more than anything to turn her head and kiss him, but she was too aware of the presence of the others. She tried despaired herself to concentrate of the sudoku, but her head was crazy and she can't think of anything as him.

"Can I try it?" asked he as he saw that she don't made the riddle and she gave it to him. A few seconds he wrote in it and gave it back to her. Astonished she controled it and it was all right.

"How you do that? This was the hardest step."

"Sugar is good for the brain, Babe. Don't you know that?" he asked with a grin, took his plate and went to the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the middle of the night Linka awoke, thought of Wheeler and wanted to see him. She saw light come trough his window as she stood for his hut. She knocked on the door and walked in as she heard Wheelers voice. He lay in his bed and saw with a smile at her.

"Hey Babe, what can I do for you at this time?"

"I can't sleep and wanted to see if you're okay."

"It's nicer if you say that you long yourself for me," he said and Linka rolled her eyes and Wheeler made room in his bed."Sit down."

"You're stand up?" she asked as she saw the Chips.

"Hey, I can't sleep and for a good movie you need Chips," he said and Linka sat down with a smile.

"What do you see?"

"One of the Potter-movies, but don't ask me which."

"We have all these seen."

"And? It's a good one and you see things that you don't see at the first time. Believe me and watch. Make yourself comfortable."

Linka laid down besides him. They had often spend time together and that it was now in his bed it didn't frightened her. As she shivered of the cold he took his blanket and covered her with it. He was anticipated and didn't took advantage of her, unfortunately she thought. It was nice to be so close to him, but she was tired and fell asleep.

As the movie came to the end Wheeler switched off the TV and gazed at the beautiful woman besides him. She was fell asleep and he couldn't withstand and gave her a short and softly kiss on the lips and stroked hair out of her face, but nothing woke her up and so he laid an arm around her and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Hey, I'm sorry. I think I overreacted a little. Thank you for the reviews. I have changed this chapter to my own 'style' and found much faults. I corrected them and for this and the next chapters/Storys I take only the help from a other side, that helped me with some words times/grammar. I hope it's better now.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I'm sorry. I think I overreacted a little. Thank you for the reviews. I have changed this chapter to my own 'style' and found much faults. I corrected them and for this and the next chapters/Storys I take only the help from a other side, that helped me with some words times/grammar. I hope it's better now. Chapter 5 will come soon.

___________________________________________________________

Chapter 4

As Wheeler woke up at the next morning, he stretched his hand after Linka, but she was gone. He glanced at the room, but did'nt saw her.

_It was too nice,at to be true, _he thought and he turned to the other side with the back to the door as Linka came into the room and placed a plate to his night-table. She sat down on his bed and he turned, saw her and sat up.

"Hey," she said shyly.

"Hi." He don't know what to say.

"I made breakfast for you."

"You really try everything, so that I remain in bed huh?" he asked an Linka gave him the plate with sandwiches."Oh Babe, you're great, thanks."What we do today?"

"You'll will remain in bed , as the doctor said", she said and he made a grimace."I'll go swimming with Gi to the beach. I don't know what the others do, but I think it have to do with the Playstation."

"Somehow I have the feeling that you all enjoy the time without me", he grumbled.

"You must rest only a few days. If you don't do it,the healing will need longer or it will even aggravate."

"Babe, I cannot lie on the putrid skin, only because of a few scratches." Linka looked at him badly, it worked."Okay, okay. I remain, but I hope you know, that you cannot fetter me at the bed, except you're the fetter", he said with an mischievous grin.

"I will surprisingly visit you. And I hope for you that you lie then in Bed."

"Otherwise? You want me then put over your knees?" he asked laughing.

"Maybe, if you are not good."

"Uh Babe, I'm a bad boy, a really bad boy", he said with a evil grin and Linka laughed and shaked her head, before she let him alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was only a half hour ago, as they had come of the beach and as Linka wanted to visit Wheeler, to spend something time with him, but he had slept deeply and firmly. Thus she had made herself comfortable in the common-room on the sofa, while Kwame and Ma-Ti played a computer game and Gi prepared the dinner in the kitchen line. Linka wanted to bite degrees into an apple, as she heard a familiar voice.

"Hmm, the forbidden fruit. You want to lead me in temptation, Babe?" asked Wheeler with a grin, as he sat down besides her and faster from her apple bit, as she could to react.

"It seems she had succeed. Now go out of the paradise Adam!" said Ma-Ti with a grin.

"Hey Wheeler how are you?" asked Kwame.

"Really well."

"What is there now between you two?" asked Gi always still grining.

"Huh?!"

"Yes. Have you a secret affair?" asked Kwame.

"It cannot be an affair, if they are already engaged", Gi determined.

"An affair? Engaged? What is the matter with you? I got nevertheless more off than I thought", said Wheeler confused, while their friends smiled cheekily at both and Linka blushed.

"In the hospital the nurse did'nt let us to you. And Linka told her that you both were be engaged, so that she could see you", said Kwame and Wheeler saw at her in surprise.

"But if you were remember correctly, I said her that my Planeteers-ring is my engagement-ring. And in addition the nurse knew that it isn't correct, because she saw your rings too."

"Hey Babe, I had never thought to experience the day, at which you lie and then also still because of me. I feel correctly flattered", said Wheeler and put an arm around her.

"I never lie! I rotated only the facts somewhat."

"What one there, where I come from, would call a lie." She wanted to answer something, but Gaya interrupted.

"I'm pleased that the last mission went out obviously still well. I had really counted with the worst as I saw, how unscrupulous these villains were. You must me promise in the future to be particularly careful. Call Captain Planet in former times, as you lead yourself in danger." They nodded all seriously."But I have also good news. Plunder, Blight and Blake sits in the prison and they will also remain for a very long time. It's accused to them so much that they must count with some years. Now we have a new problem, because Verminous Skumm distributes again his drugs. Now in Seattle. I think it's enough, if two of you try to creep youself into the gang to convince them how bad are the rat and his drugs."

"I think Wheeler and Kwame are most convincing in that role", said Gi thoughtfully.

"Want you two settle that?" said Gaya to Wheeler and Kwame and both nodded.

"Let me also go along Gaya", said Linka.

"No!" said Wheeler immediately.

"You are injured Wheeler. It would be easily for Skumm to snatch you and to make you perhaps even dependent. In addition I want to be thereby if he is finally seized."

"Linka I know, that you want to avenge yourself at him since Boris is dead, but I regard it as no good idea to pick you up to this. It could become too emotional for you and he could these weakens uses. We will snatch him and he will receive his punishment. But we can do that only, even if we have not ourselves still thoughts over you to do." As he had finished spoken, she regarded Gaya assistance-searching.

"I'm sorry Linka, but I agree with him. In addition they must go on the way not until tomorrow early. It is hopefully enough time for you to recover you some more Wheeler?" asked Gaya and he nodded.

Linka left furiously the hut and all checked her surprised, before Wheeler followed her. But she did'nt wanted to listen to him and disappeared grumbling in her hut.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wheeler had a bad slept at this night and therefore he was before a half hour risen, to go to shower. Linka could not be seen since yesterday and it annoyed him to have to go and know, that she was angry at him. But he had still another half hour, until he wanted to meet Kwame at the Geo-Cruiser. He packed fast a few dresses into his bag, took it and went to her hut.

He hesitated briefly, but then he knocked. Neither an answer came from inside still she opened the door. Thus he had to try it probably later over the mobile phone, if she were awake.

"Linka", he said surprised, as he turned and see her came to him from the way."Damn, you frightened me."

"Have you weak nerves, Yankee?" she asked smiling and Wheeler was jubilant internally, because she had apparent again calmed down."That is certainly because of the time. For 5 o'clock you look however quite awake."

"I couldn't sleep. But I hope, that Kwame could sleep, so that he can fly", he said smiling."What you make at this time here outside?"

"I also couldn't sleep and I am somewhat gone walk. I had hoped that I would see you again, before you fly away. I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I overreacted again."

"You must apologize for nothing Babe. I can understand you. I would not have differently reacted, rather still more badly."

"That is it not at all, not only. I meant what I said. You could urgent use rest and Gaya sends you at the next mission."

"I'm really well, Babe."

"Now still." She laid her arms around herself. It was simple frustrating. She could talk always and about everything with him, but if she made herself worry to him she didn't find simply the correct words."

"It flatters me much that you make yourself worry at me, but you don't need it really. I will watch out for me, and Kwame throws probably also an eye on me," he said with a grin.

"Oh, that calms me down exceptionally, where we otherwise to fourth have an eye on you and now regard you", she countered badly.

"You should once all go to an optician", he said impudently grinning.

"Bozh moy Yankee, you cannot be serious for 5 minutes?!"

"Nothing will happen to me Babe. I swear it to you on everything what you want."

"You tighten the danger lately magically. How could you swear then in good conscience?"

"I can do it. You said something to me, before I'm the day before yesterday fainted and that I took myself to heart."

"What? That you should'nt be so egoistic?" she babbled embarrassed.

"After that," he said and she saw him finally into the eyes, but she did'nt know, what she should say."You said that you need me. Call me an optimist, but such a thing makes hope." He smiled tenderly and stroked a wisp of hair from her face. He stood so close in front of her that she could feel the warms of his body and his contact let her shiver. She engulfed in his blue eyes and the time seemed to be stopped.

"I meant that serious", she whispered.

No one of the two could say who had made the first step, but suddenly lays his lips on hers. She put her hands in his neck, let her fingers slide into his hair and he puts his arms around her and pressed her body at his.

As they finally breathlessly separated he laid his forehead to hers and saw her deep into the eyes. He did'nt want to leave her, never again.

"Babe, I lo…" A harrumph behind them interrupted him and they turned around frightened to Kwame, the stood obviously embarrassed at the way.

"I'm sorry that I disturb you, but we must fly, Wheeler", he said.

"I'm coming, give us still one minute", he answered and Kwame nodded, before he went away."I must go", he said and Linka only nodded. He took her again into his arms and kissed her briefly on the forehead."But I don't want it. I have fear to come back and it is again everything like before. I could'nt bear that. Please promise me that we don't forget that", he said and Linka saw it in his eyes, how large was his fear of that, that it could happen in such a way. But walk one step back was the latter, which she wanted.

"That will not happen, Yankee, promised", she said with a smile and gave him a fast kiss.

With a happy smile he made himself on the way and Linka turned to her door, as he again called after her. She turned and saw that he went backwards the way down.

"I love you,Babe", he said and tripped in the next moment over a branch, what tore she from her surprise and brought her to laugh. Swearing he arranged himself and signed again her, before he disappeared.

Linka breathed disappointed out-in her conception and her dreams he had always remained with her, when they found together-but better so, than not at all; and he would be soon back again. She took smiling her mobile-phone and typed a massage, before she watched like the Cruiser took off and disappeared on the horizon.

As Wheelers mobile-phone beeped he rooted hectically for it and opened the message: _I love you too, Yankee, _he read and his grin were still broader.

Oookay that became not in such a way as I had planned this chapter. It's during the write simply happened, but I hope it please you nevertheless a little.

______________________________________________________________

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

My Story, that I had almost finished in german, pleased me not more. I want to write some parts new and so I need more time for it, as I thought. Sorry, that it take so long time. But now I take it how it comes and I hope it pleased you a little. This is almost an pure W/L-Chapter and I hope it is not too bad, that I overleaped the Mission with Skumm?! And many Thanks for the reviews (for the other story too). Please, don't stop it, I'm glad at every ones opinion; so I know what can I make better or if I'am maybe on a good way :-)

_____________________________________________________________

**Chapter 5**

"Hey little Buddy, you sit still again on the Playstation?" asked Wheeler, as he and Kwame came in the common-room and saw Ma-Ti play with it.

He interrupted his game and welcomed his two friends, before he said:"I have to practise, because Kwame had took the Playstation-Portable with him."

"I think you two have to try to play more less. Have you ever heard from game addiction?" asked Wheeler.

"We can give you the guilt, if that happens. You showed that to us", said Kwame with an grin."What is it Ma-Ti? Ready to play?" he asked the youngest Planeteer and Wheeler rolled with his eyes.

"You are finally at home again. Let me never again alone with these two!" said Ma-Ti as the game loaded.

"Why? Have they forced you to lacquer your nails or to see her girls series at TV?" asked Wheeler with an grin.

"You know exactly that no one can keep these two from see it, if they want to. No, they had whispered with one another and ever again giggled like little girls. That nerved. So I had both never seen, especially not Linka."

"Why don't you use your ring, to work out what happened?"

"That was not necessary. Once in a while I heard something", he said and glanced with a grin to Wheeler.

"It will probably time, that you and Linka go on with your conversation that I had interrupted before a few days", said Kwame with a grin and Ma-Ti saw at him with an 'Tell-me-all'look.

"Where are our girls?" asked Wheeler and ignored the grinning faces of his friends.

"They had grabbed after the meal their yoga-mats and had gone to the beach. But you can wait here. Nothing can they keep off of their exercise, if they had started with it. They tried to teach me that yesterday, but I don't understand what is so good at this."

"Maybe you are too stumped from the computergames. I'd rather look at the girls as to you."

"Yeah, espacially Linka", said Kwame and Wheeler shaked his head, before he went away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Linka and Gi finished their exercise as Wheeler came to the beach.

"Kwame and Wheeler are back again", said Gi as she saw him and Linka looked for him."I let you both alone."

"Gi, what should I do? He was for days away and our conversations were so insignificant."

"If you will be shyly now, it will be all how it was before. Do what you want. Be impulsive", said Gi with a grin and let her alone. At the way to the common-room she met Wheeler and hugged him."Nice, that you are home now again. Kwame can all tell me", she said with a smile and goes along. Wheeler goes to Linka and strokes confused across his hair. They had phoned in the last days, but their conversations were as ever. What, if she had changed her mind, notwithstanding her promise? He didn't know, that he made her with his own doubts as so hesitate about it as him.

"Hey Babe", he said, as he stand in front of her and she rolled up her mat.

"Hey. Were you successful?" she asked and got up.

"We caught the leader of the gang, but he is a teenager and he will be got off with a slap on the wrist. But Skumm will be go to seed in the jail for a long time."

"You caught him?"

"Yeah and he got a hook to the chin from me in your name. He will feels it still next week."

"The most imprtant thing is, that you two are lusty back at home. How is your head?"

"It's fine. I let the twists draw days ago, you can only see a nasty scar."

She stroked the hair from his forehead and in the last red beames of the sun she saw, that he was right. The scar will fade and soon hardly to see. She can't withstand and let her hand slide down at his cheek. Her touch let him shiver and she smiled as she noticed it and let her hands lie on his neck.

"I've missed you Yankee", she said and wondered herself, how easy it was at once. A look in his eyes was enough, to destroy all doubts.

He laid his arms around her and pressed her at him as he smiled and saw in her eyes."I missed you too. I already thought, that you…that we…" She laid her finger on his lips and he became silent.

"I've promised that to you. I never wanted anything in my life like that…like you", she said with a smile and pulled him down to her, to kiss him."I love you", whispered Linka at his lips, as they catched their breath.

"I love you too, Babe", he said grinning and kissed her once more."What do you want to do this evening?"

"I don't know, why?"

"I thought, we can go out…at the cinema or eat something…just you and I."

"We had eaten yet, Yankee", said Linka and saw how nervous he were."But cinema is a good idea and if you want to eat something at first…"

"No, popcorn is enough for me", he said quickly.

"What movie want you to see?"

"I don't know what is in the cinemas. We have to surprise ourselves."

"But no one with guns or many blood!"

"Okay, promised. We will find a good movie."

"Give me an half hour, that I can go to shower."

"Should I go with you?" he asked with a grin.

"O Yankee, of course…" she said with a smile and saw how his grin were still widened."…not!" she said and laughed at Wheelers face, before she goes to her hut.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wheeler had left her the decision, what for an movie they would see. But from the movie he had not seen a lot, nor Linka.

Back at Hope-Island Wheeler helped her out of the Geo-Cruiser like an gentleman and accompanied she to her hut.

"It was an wonderful evening, thank you Wheeler. I regret, that I don't gone out with you sooner."

"We can do it again, ever so often. So there is no reason to mourn over the past", he said with an smile, pulled her in his arms and kissed her on the forehaed."It was really a very beautiful evening. We do that soon again?"

"I hope real soon."

"Good night Babe, sleep well." He gave her a short kiss and wanted to go, but Linka held him back and with a question in his eyes he saw at her.

"Please, stay Wheeler", she said with a gentle voice."The night is still long", she whispered on his lips and kissed him. She had no idea, where she had the courage from, to be so candidly, but it was what she want and it worked. He kissed her with the same passion, like she him, during their hands explored the body from the other.

They entered the hut without disjoining their lips and Wheeler closed the door with an kick. Linka stripped his Shirt over his head and let her fingers glide all over the upper part of his body. He shivered from her touch.

His hands slipped under her Shirt and now she shivered as she felt his fingers on her bare skin and his lips at her neck. He stripped her Shirt over her head, during she opened the button of his jeans. Heedless they let their clothes fall to the ground at their way to the bed and they sank finally naked on the mattress.

"Are you sure, Babe? I mean, if you have only the smallest doubt, we should not do that."

"You mean really, that we come so far, if I'm not sure? I love you, Yankee."

"I love you too, Babe."

"And now stop talking and kiss me", she said with a smile and he do it unhesitatingly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Linka shivered and opened her eyes. Wheeler lay on his side, he propped himself up on an arm and watched at her with an smile, during his fingers stroked gentle over her back.

"What are you do?"

"Watch at you and wait for my awakening, because it's too wonderful to be true", he said with an grin.

"Then I sleep still too", she said as she pulled him down to her and kissed him."No, I'm really awake and you too. Good morning Yankee."

"Good morning, Babe." He kissed her again, this time more passionately and let his hands roam all over her body. Her skin was so soft and their bodys matched so perfectly as they were made for each other.

"Linka?" called Gi from the door and knocked loudly."Are you awake?"

She sighed frustrated, before she answered:"Da, Gi."

"I am looking for Wheeler. Have you seen him?"

"Why? What has he done again?" she asked and smiled at Wheelers bewildered face.

"He tries to shirk to clean. It's his job today."

Wheeler rolled fretful with his eyes as he think on this job. He hated it so much.

"I throw him out of bed at once", Linka said with an smile.

"He is not in his hut, there I have…" Gi broke, as she recognized."Wheeler?!" she said loudly.

"I'm on the way, Gi. Be cool", he said and pulled Linka at him and began to kiss her neck tenderly.

"Ten minutes! I count on you Linka."

"He will be there", said Linka and gave Wheeler a short kiss on the lips."You have to stand up Yankee. You know, how Gi like to wake you up and I don't want that she swamps **my **hut."

"Hey, practically you are my girlfriend now?!" he asked and Linka nodded sceptically."Are you then not theoretically responsible for the housecleaning?" said he with a grin and had at the next moment her pillow in his face." That probably means then, that I must wait until after the wedding?!"

"And even then still not!"

He just buttoned up his jeans and saw now with a grin at her.

"At least I can hope for this", he said and laughed, as she looked surprised at him and he gave her a quick peck."Then I will start with your washings. Red and white clothes together, right?" he said with an evil grin and fled, as she struck out with her pillow again.

"_Planeteers, we have an Eco-emergency!" _she heard then Gayas voice and jumped up. Wheeler was the only one who was glad about that - she heard him in front of her hut jubilate.

___________________________________________________________________

I hope it is still an T-rated chapter…?! I can't help myself, but I have a dirty mind in the last time ;-D So it is almost four o'clock in the morning and its time for bed now. I want to go today in the late morning on an Middle Ages-festival. I have an Idea for a new story and I hope it will help me to find more inspirations…

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"This rotten Duke Nukem. Now we will finally stop him", said Gi and landed the Cruiser near by at the nuclear power station.

Kwame gave them the overalls and they togged it. They went to the power station, but Nukem came out of it, before they can achieved the building, and he attacked them. They had no choice as search for cover and to call Captain Planet, to let him do the work. But Nukem tried to shoot him down and one of his beams hit him and the Captain fell to the ground. Nukem beamed again at him and threw him at a wall.

"We have to help him", said Gi.

"How? The atomic energy in his body is too strong", said Ma-Ti.

"Then we have to get the power from the nature."

"How Wheeler? We have not our powers", said Kwame.

"But we have sunlight and the lake. If we two can Nukem divert, the others can bring him to the lake."

"Good idea, do you mean you can do that?" said Kwame to the other three and they nodded.

"Let us go", said Wheeler and he and Kwame ran in different directions, dodged Nukems beams skillful and disappeared behind the corners of the building.

"You going at the right side, I'll follow the Firefreak", said Nukem to his companion and they do what he has said. At the same time the girls and Ma-Ti fetched the Captain and pulled him to the lake.

For Kwame it was easy to depends Nukems companion, but for Wheeler it was not so easy. He ran into the building and inhibited the door behind him. One moment he leaned himself at the wall to relax, but ran away as Nukem burst the door.

"Stay boy, I will catch you yet!"

"Don't overrate yourself Nukem. Who flies high, will fall deep." Nukem shot one hole by one in the walls, during he followed Wheeler, but he can't catch him. Wheeler can't hold his tongue and irritated Nukem anymore, to give the others enough time to save the Cap.

As he thought he had lost his way he found the exit, but Nukem burst the girder of the gate and the explosion grasped Wheeler and slung him a few metres outward.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wheeler!" cried Linka anxious as she heard the explosion and saw how Wheeler flew through the air, and she ran to him.

"Linka, be cautious", cried Ma-Ti and stayed with Gi at the Captain. He lay still in the lake and filled up the power of water and the sun. The atomic energy was too hard and the nature could heal it only slowly.

"Hey Fireboy, where are your stupid dictums now?" asked Nukem laughingly."Whom have we there?! Now I will kill you all, one by one." Nukem raised his hand as Wheeler searched his aim.

"No!" he cried frightened as he saw Linka standing just a few metres by them and he jumped up and wrenched Nukem to the ground."Run Lin, run away", he cried and wanted to follow her, but Nukem grasped him and raised him to the air.

"You have the life of your girlfriend just a little extended. Gaya should search for an successor for you." He laughed and shot an atomic beam at him. It didn't penetrated his suit, but it hit him with such a strength, that he squalled loud and flew through the air. All what he still records, was that he slammed at a wall, before he collapsed unconscious.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Linka holed up behind a corner of the power station as Kwame came to her.

"Linka, where is Wheeler?"

"Nukem has grabbed him. It's my fault. What schould we do?"

"We can only hope, that the Captain feels better." She saw to the corner and how Nukem raised his hand. She cried loud as Wheeler did the same and flew back through the gate. Kwame needed all his strenght to hold her in place."Linka you have to stay. He want to kill us all."

"We have to do something Kwame. He may not kill Wheeler."

"If he is still not dead, he will be in few seconds. Thanks to me the power station have more holes as a swiss cheese", said Nukem laughingly, as they had the two isolated, and now they saw, that the whole building cracked and creaked and stones fell of the walls."And now I will kill you." But Nukem can't do that, because the Captain saved the two in the last minute.

Nukem squalled furiously and beamed suddenly so brightly, that they can't look at him.

"Captain. Wheeler ist still inside the power station."

"I know Linka. I will fly back, if you are safe", he said and brought the two to the lake, before he flew back. He was not yet at the power station arrived, as one of Nukems beams hit him and in the same moment the building dropped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, this can't be true, it may not be true", whispered Linka and her legs indulged. She felt herself at once unbelievably weak and as had someone her heart wrenched out of her chest. She didn't noticed that Gi crouched next to her, nor the tears which ran over her cheeks.

Kwame and Ma-Ti ran to Captain Planet and pulled him out from the debris at the side, where he was landed. He headed back to the earth, because he was too weak and the others looked bewildered at their rings, especially Linka – how should they now find Wheeler?

"Come with me Linka. Let us see, if Ma-Ti can find Wheeler", said Gi and Linka got new hopes, as she followed Gi.

"Ma-Ti, can you find Wheeler?"

"No Linka. It is as it were a wall between us."

"There are hardly more many walls, at least its debris. Earth!" said Kwame and began to clear.

Hour at hour they cleared with their hands and their rings, together with the local fire departments, but they found nothing from Wheeler. They worked unless their complete exhaustion and Ma-Ti used continually his ring, but nothing.

"_Planeteers, you have to rest. A new emergency waits of you",_ they heard Gayas voice and they looked up at her hologram.

"But Gaya, what is with Wheeler?" asked Gi.

_"The people here will search further for him and more help is on the way. They will have found him soon."_

"Can you tell us, if he is alive Gaya?" asked Linka, but have to despairingly to try, that her voice not broke.

_"I'm afraid not. In the walls were smidgens of radioactivity, not dangerous for you, but it blocked me."_

"I will stay and search for him", said Linka determined.

"Linka, we can nothing do here and we are needed somwhere else. This people search further."

"No Gi, I can't give up on him."

"No one of us do that. But Wheeler would want that we give an emergency priority. Animals and peoples could be in danger, during we search here maybe vainly", said Kwame and realised what he had said as Linka once again sprung tears in the eyes.

"He is not dead Kwame", she cried desperately."He may not be dead."

"That was so stupid of you", hissed Gi to him.

"But it is the truth. Even if he has survived Nukems beam, this were many tons, that dropped above him. It would be a wonder, if…" he murmured badly.

"Kwame!" interrupted Gi him furiously and went to the slightly bitter weeper Linka."They will find him Linka. Come, we should really rest", said Gi and get her going, to lead her to the cruiser."Here, you need it", then said Gi and gave a bottle with water to her and a pill, that she had fetched from the first aid kit."It's only a pill to calm down."

Linka took it thankfully. She knew that she not can to calm down without the help from it. They had only one evening, one night together and now her lover was buried under debris with the weight of tons. What have they both just done, that the fate punished them so hard?

She saw once again to the power station; at his debris still searched men, and now dogs too, for Wheeler. They would find him and he would be with her soon, she said to herself. Maybe he would be a little groggy, but he lived, for sure!

_________________________________________________________________

The End…No, only a joke. Please, don't be bad at me, that I do this to the young couple. To be continued...

I don't know how the companion of Nukem is named in the english version, so I named him only 'Nukems companion'…I hope it's okay for you?! Maybe one of you can tell me how is his name, that I know it, if I need it for another story?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Not even the work had could Linka distract. The emergency was an accident of a crude oil vessel at the northsea, that was under control as they arrived there. So they had only to help with the cleansing of the beaches – an monotone work, at this her thoughts had the possibillity to digressed back to Wheeler.

She spent so much time as possible in the debris, together with the other helpers, if her friends don't forced her to rest or to foist her on suppressants, if she refused herself to rest. She wouldn't not sleep, as well if she was exhausted, because in her dreams Wheeler was with her only to disappear if she want to embrace him.

Three days were went by. Three days at those neither the helpers had found a trace from Wheeler nor Ma-Ti a sign of life from him. She couldn't and wouldn't believe that he really should be dead, what Kwame, Ma-Ti and even Gi believed by now – they said nothing of this to her, but she could see it in their faces. She felt to be so much combined with Wheeler – she ought sense it, if he would be really dead? It ought be as if her heart would break and bleed? But she felt herself only blank and left alone. Just the thought, that he maybe could be dead was, as would it discerp her. It was the worst physical and mental torture, that she had ever to survive.

She can't realize, how it is possible to love someone so unconditional, but it was so and what sense made her life if Wheeler was not with her? She can't live without him and knew that it would kill her, if he was really dead.

"Linka?" said Gi and tore Linka out of her thoughts. She saw just shortly up to her friend, before she looked again at the helpers."I have spoken with the leader of the helpers. He said that we shouldn't make us hopes any longer", she said and hugged her friend gentle.

"They want to cancel the search?" asked Linka frightened and Gi shook her head."Then they will find him. Wheeler is hardy, he will make it."

"Lin…"

"No Gi, he lives! He have to live! We have had only one day, one night together. It can't be over", Linka interrupted her friend."What should I do without him? How should I live on without him?"

"You will make it Linka. Wheeler wouldn't want that you do suffer so much. If he can see you now, it would…" She broke off. How could her sight someone kill, that is probably dead yet?!

"It is my fault. If I had him not distracted…"

"Then had Nukem him even so grabbed and you know that. It is **not** your fault."

"At least this monster had paid with his own life", she murmured badly.

Nukem's burned out body were at the second day pulled out from the debris. He had in his fury stale his complete energy and had killed himself with it, and Nukems companion sat ruefully in the prison.

"You should sleep Linka."

"Even if I want it, I can not. It is too painful", she sobbed and Gi hugged her friend comforting, like whenever in the last days. All of them mourned Wheeler, but Linka had so much cried for Wheeler, that she now had not even any more tears. The blond russian perished in her grief for Wheeler and Gi hoped that she would come to her senses soon, or else she would kill herself.

"_I'm sorry, but we have an eco-emergency again", _said Gaya as she appeared in front of them. Gaya cared about Linka too, because she can like Ma-Ti see how it looks inside of her. '_It was horrible what happened to Wheeler, and Linka was on the way to die too, but because of her grief. In all this centuries I have never seen a stronger love as that between Wheeler and Linka, but it was Linka's detriment. At the moment the thought that he lived let her live, but what would happen if they found him - his dead body?!'_ she thought as she watched how the two girls went to the Geo-Cruiser.

__________________________________________________________________

Is Wheeler really dead? Could it be? Should I change the Genre in Drama/Tragedy?!...hmm...To be continued...

This short chapter was not planned, it is simply happens. It has a very dramatic mood, and i hope it shows Linkas moods and feelings.

I'm glad if you review me what you think and eventually what you expect ;-)


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews. I have a liability to dramatic art and I fought long with it how should it go further. But I'm a hopeless romanticist and I love happy ends, so here is the next chapter. I needed this 'accident' just for later. You will see at the next chapters what's it all about. Hope it pleased you.

__________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 8**

It was dark around of him as he opened his eyes again and his first thought was Linka, as usual. Uncontable times he had asked himself, if she was okay and his other friends too. Or had Nukem them captured and killed. His steady faith that they will be alive, let him live.

A few steal girders were to his unbelievable luck so fallen, that it formed above him a structure, that keep the large stones away of him. The cave was so flat that he can only turn from one side to the other and was just a little longer as himself, but in the debris were many cracks and crevices, so that he have not to thought for oxygen.

His hunger had he with totally ignorance suppressed. But his thirst was too hard and he was the first time in his life happy for bad weather, because he could catch with his helmet from his overall a little rainwater. It was cruddy and not much, but he rationed it strictly.

It didn't seemed as he got hurt, except of a few bruises and galls, but the darkness all the time and the creak of the rocks above him afflicted him very much – it was no wonder as well, because he felt as he was buried alive. Since the first day, as he was awaked in the darkness, he feared to go crazy because of the strait. To divert himself from the situation he thought constantly, _if_ he was awake, because an strong tiredness let him sleep the most of the time. Just now he thought if he should try to dig out himself – as his first effort to do it, little stones were trickled down and he had the fear that all above him would collapse, if he try again – as he heard rumbles and barks above him. _They have dogs? What has them delayed?, _he thought grimly, but the rumbles was louder he could hear human voices. _Finally I come out of this…Patience Wheeler, who knows how deep you was buried._

He had lost all his senses for time and it seemed for him that it needed yonks, unless the light was brighter, as the last stone above him was taken off. Then many hands grabbed him and pulled him out of his strait grave.

"He lives", called one of his rescuers."Are you all right man?"

"I felt like I was new born, thanks guys", he said with an faint smile and a raspy voice and two men helped him out of his heavy suit."Where are my friends?"

"They had to go. A hour ago they were still here and had helped to find you, but it seems that your boss has much work for you to do. They will be really glad to see you. We had no longer hope to find you alive", said one rescuer on their way to the ambulance.

"I'm really glad that you searched further for me. Are my friends all right?"

"They are really smashed down, who would it not?! The blonde copped it really worst. Your girlfriend?" he asked and Wheeler nodded, as he set down on the step of the ambulance."Can I bring you something?"

"Many Water please. I have the feeling that I have a few to make up", he said and the rescuer laughed and gave him a water bottle and laid three next to him.

Wheeler had drunk the second bottle as Gaya appeared.

"You don't believe how glad I am to see you alive Wheeler. Are you all right?" she asked with an happy smile.

"A little seared, but besides that very good. I could yank out trees, if it would not be against our principles", he said with an grin and Gaya smiled at his strong and positive nature.

"That's good. Linka is in trouble. Sly Sludge had captured her and want to do something to her, but the others are busy with the fire of a toxic waste warehouse. I can bring you to her, are you ready?"

"Go ahead Gaya", he said and was at the next moment at an harbor. He saw to an warehouse that burnt down, his friends tried despairingly to put out the fire. As he turned he saw how Sly Sludge chucked Linka, captivated with heavy chains, into the harbor basin.

"NO, LINKA!" he screamed and ran to Sly Sludge, the turned bewildered to him. Wheeler hooked him to the chin as he ran over him and Sludge collapsed, during Wheeler leaped into the water.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Linka didn't fought with the heavy chains. She let herself pull to the ground from that. There was no escape. It was all gone wrong and now she resigned herself. Wheeler was dead – it can't be different after three days without a sign of life from him.

Sly Sludge had lured them into a trap and the warehouse, rife with toxic waste, kindled. They were evaded, but during they fought with the fire, Linka had spied Sly Sludge and tried to catch him. But he had overpowered her, had trussed her with the chains and flung her into the harbor basin.

She could had drawed a deep breath, but in a little more as one minute it would be over. She thought if she should breath out that she tantalized herself not any longer and she would be faster combined with Wheeler again, as she felt something pulled on the chains. She looked up and beheld…Wheeler?!…and he burnt through the chains. _Now I see him yet, if I was awake?! It have to be over soon, _she thought as she felt that her breath run out, and she saw how Wheeler surfaced. It seemed like he soared to heaven.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wheeler surfaced frustrated and he swam to a little boat, in that he had seen something yellow, as he was jumped in the harbor basin. Linka's breath would run out at any moment and the chains were too strong. He needed minutes to burn it through, but Linka had not the time, she needed air.

But to his pleasure he had seen right, snatched the scuba and dived again. As he attained Linka he opened the scuba and stuck the embouchure into her mouth. He saw alleviated that she took a breath and she saw at him as if he was a ghost. He have to grin at this, girded the scuba on his back and burnt again through the chain.

He had just a half chain link burnt through, as he needed air for himself. He gave Linka a cue and she nodded and held her breath, during he took a breath and gave then the embouchure back to her.

She felt that the chains were loosened and at the next moment Wheeler grabbed her and dragged her upwards. They swam to the border of the harbor basin and shinned up a few steps of the stair in the wall.

"Are you all right, Babe?" he asked gasping und turned toward her. She looked still at him as he was a ghost or a dream. She raised hesitantly her hand, but she paused in front of his face because she had the fear that he disappeared if she touched him. Wheeler smiled lovingly at her as he took her hand gently and laid it at his cheek. She gasped unbelievingly for air as he touched her, but then she let her hand slide down his neck, his shoulder and his side, during her eyes were filled with tears.

"You're here. You're really here", she whispered.

He can't holding back a smile as he took her face in his hands and his eyes were wet too."And I will leave you never again", he said and kissed her. She entangled her arms around him and pinned her body on his. He was really with her, lived and she would him nevermore leave alone."You don't know how much I have missed you. I love you. I love you so much", he whispered in her ear, as he pinned her firmly at himself.

"I let you never again out of my sight, I love you too Jayden." She kissed him again, but an explosion tore them apart and they looked to the warehouse. They jumped up and ran to help their friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Planet had the fire fast under control and after an extensively welcoming for Wheeler, they were flew back to hope island.

During Wheeler lay with Linka in his arms on the couch and drank so much water he could get, Gi, Kwame and Ma-Ti told him of their adventures in the past few days and why Nukem was dead, before Wheeler told them of his impression of his captivity and his rescue.

"It is amazing how many water you drink", said Gi with an grin, as he voided the fifth bottle.

"I had three days just a bit vapid brackish water. What do you expect?"

"I don't understand why I can't find you, if you was not continuous senseless", said Ma-Ti thoughtful.

"Gaya said, she was embarrassed by the radioactivity, maybe it was the same with you", said Gi to the youngest planeteer.

"We are just glad that you're back at home. I don't have really thought that you could have outlived Nukems attack and the collapse of the building", said Kwame to Wheeler.

"Yes, we all have lost by and by the hope, except Linka", said Ma-Ti and Wheeler stroked her gently through her hair, during they smiled at each other.

"Da I do, as I was in the water. I thought you were only a hallucination."

"Yeah, I have seen it, how you've looked at me. It was so funny", he said chuckling and Linka slapped him on the arm.

"How can you make fun of me? We all have thought that you are dead?" she hissed angry.

"Hey Babe, I'm not either knew if Nukem had copped you. What do you mean, on what I have thought, if you can only lie there and have nothing to do as thinking."

She looked him in the eyes and saw but now the fear, that he have to bear in the last few days and up to now he had it masked with his optimism and his humor. She gave him a peck on the lips, before she snuggled herself on him.

"It is late. I will go to bed", said Ma-Ti and Kwame and Gi bowed out too.

"Come Yankee, let us go to bed too", said Linka as she got up and turned off the TV.

"Babe, I have slept almost three days long."

"Actually I had not thought that we would sleep", she said with an mischievous smile and he followed her grinning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wheeler lay in his grave and stones trickled on him. Around of him the debris creaked and cracked, during he can saw through an fissure at the stones, how Nukem grabbed Linka and killed her with an atomic beam, and at the same moment his cave collapsed and buried him._

"NO!" screamed Wheeler as he startled and instantly Linka sat straight beneath him.

"Wheeler?" she asked worried and laid a hand on his shoulder. She was frightened as he turned to her and she could see the fear in his eyes. At the next moment he pressed her on himself."It was just a dream Jayden", she said gentle.

"No, it was a possible truth for me for three days. I had such a fear that I came out of this and have to detect that you are no longer in my life or that I could die there and never see you again."

"It is all good Yankee and in the future we will be more cautious, that such a thing could never more happen. We have never may to stop to help at the search for you. You had much sooner can come out of this."

"No, the emergencys comes first. The nature was in danger and I had really could be dead. For a dead body nobody should risk many other lives."

"Kwame said, that you think so", she said smiling and pulled him back down on the matress with her, to snuggle herself on him again."Should I bring you to an doctor by tomorrow, that he can examine you?"

"I'm really okay Babe, because of a few scratches I have not to go to a doctor", he murmured. She accepted it and saw him in the eyes. It was so wonderful to see and to feel that he was alive and was with her. Never again she would it allow that anyone take him away from her."You smile. A kingdom for your thoughts Babe", he said and stroked a loose wisp of hair out of her face.

"I'm only overjoyed that you are with me again."

"And you never get rid of me", he said with a smile, during he stroked her cheek.

"Really never ever? You promise me that?" she asked at his chest.

"At all, what is holy for me", he murmured in her hair, before he cocked himself on an elbow and looked at her."Babe, I love you and I'm serious about it that I never want to leave you. I can't and I wan't to live without you. You mean everything to me, I need you. Want you to marry me?" he said and saw nervously that her eyes were once again wet."I don't want to overpower you…I'm sorry…I…"She laid a finger on his lips and silenced him.

"Da Jayden. It gives nothing that I want more. You're mine", she said with an smile and lightened and happy like never before in his life he kissed her.

"Tomorrow we will look for a ring. I'm sorry that I have none. I was again too impulsive."

"I love it if you are so impulsive", she said and kissed him again."I love _you_", she whispered happy on his lips as she pulled him on top of her.

________________________________________________________________

Okay I think the fact of Wheeler had a J-name is burned-in in my brain :-) but Jayden pleases me more, as others, so I chose it, hope it's okay for you?! I hope the next chapter will not need so long time like this, sorry for keep you waiting.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Linka opened her eyes and the first that she saw was the engagement ring on her finger, that glistened in a sunbeam. At the next morning after his proposal Wheeler had insisted to fly away and pick up a ring. It was a simple ring, but it was beautiful, and as he had it chosen he had explained that the eight in it was the symbol of his infinitely love for her.

Three weeks were gone by since then, but she couldn't stop looking at it and didn't stop herself to think how unbelievable it was, that they were going to marry.

"Hey Babe, do you have your first qualms?" asked Wheeler gently and she looked from her hand up to his face.

"Never", she replied with a smile and kissed him."Good morning Yankee."

"Yeah, good morning too Babe, and happy birthday."

"Hmm-mmh", she sighed at his lips , during his hands wandered gently over her body, but then he ceased from her and turned away."Hey, why do you stop?" she asked frustrated and just one moment later he rolled back to her and surrendered a strait package to her."What is it?" she asked confused.

"Your birthday present. Would you opening it, please?!"

"I have told you, that I nothing want or need", she said and rolled peeved her eyes.

"It had cost nothing, except an promise. Now open it." She saw at him with a question in her eyes, but she followed his invitation and opened the casket. It revealed a beautiful necklace and for a moment she don't knew what to say, she was so overwhelmed of it.

"It is so beautiful", she whispered quietly.

"I'm glad that it pleased you. It is a heirloom of my family. My mother has it kept for my future wife. She couldn't wear it, because my parents had never gone out. She has it sent to me as I aksed for it, but I had to promise that we visit them soon, that they can get to know you. I'm sorry", he replied smiling.

"Don't say such a thing. I look forward to get to know your parents. Thank you Yankee", she said with a smile and kissed him softly at the lips."But I'm afraid, that I can't wear it too. When we have the possibility to go out fancy?!"

"Oh we have that, there is more to it than that", he said with a grin, turned again away and gave something to her as he was rolled back to her.

"The russian ballet?" she asked bewildered, as she looked down on the tickets in her hands.

"It's in Moscow. I have talked with Gaya and the others. We have the whole weekend to see it and to visit your brother and your grandmother, I have them already informed. But they want to know if we want to stay the whole weekend with them. I had found a nice hotel, where we can go, if it is rather you." He grinned wide, as he saw, how bewildered Linka was. She can't believe that he did all of that for her. She missed her brother and her grandmother so much and she loved the russian ballet, but had it never can see. They had for a long time not talked about her wishes, but he had remembered all of them and for her performed.

"Can we stay at my family?" asked Linka hesitantly, because she didn't know if it is what he want too. But he nodded with a smile."I can hardly believe it, that you have arranged all of that. You're the best, thank you very much", she said happy and kissed him."And you know what is coming up to you? **You **want really to go into the ballet with me?"

"I will survive it. I want to do all for you, what make you happy, because I'm happy if you are happy too."

"I'm always happy, as long I'm with you. I love you."

"I love you too", he replied smilingly and kissed her passionatly, let his hands roam about her body and shivered as she did the same. Linka sighed quietly and buried her hands in his hair, as he let his lips wander over her neck and shoulders, he want to cover any centimeter of her skin with kisses. But abruptly she winced under him before she stiffened and he looked bemused up to her.

"What is with you?" he asked alerted as he saw how Linka turned pale.

Suddenly she held her hand in front of her mouth, jumped up and barraged to the bathroom.

Wheeler stood up bewildered, togged his shorts and followed her to the closed door.

"Lin, are you okay?" asked he, but he didn't got an answer, so he opened the door and saw, how Linka arose from her knees, went to the wash basin and began to brush her teeth, during he leaned in the door and waited that she finished what she did."My presents were not so good as I thought, or is it **my** fault?" he asked with a smile, as she spattered water to her face.

"Don't talk rubbish, Yankee", she murmured, her voice sounds more tired then angry, and dried her face with a towel."I'm sorry. I don't know why I feel ill at once", she said shyly.

"Maybe it was the fruit salad yesterday evening, whom you and Gi have stowed away?! I said to you thousand times, that too much vitamins are not healthy", joked he and brought a smile and a lightly redness back to her face."Let us see, if Gi feels ill too." She nodded and want to go back to her room, as she smelled a familiar scent.

"Oh, now I know why. Can you smell that too Yankee?"

"It smells like Gi's pancakes", he said and rubbed his hands with anticipation.

"Bozh moy Yankee. Today I'm impatient of this."

"You don't have to eat that, then I get more of it", he said with a grin. He was readily dressed, brought her her clothes and washed himself, during Linka dressed herself."You know, if I wouldn't know it better, I could think that you are pregnant", he said with a grin, but he can't see how Linka paused with what she did and looked astounded at his back, because he still washed himself."I mean, you feel suddenly ill at morning and you are more sensitive of food scent?! It's strange hm?" then he asked.

"Da, really strange", she replied, during she got a weak feeling in her belly, but she could smile at him as he turned towards her.

"Want we go? I'm starving", said he smiling.

"You can go and destroy the pancakes. I want to comb my hair at first", she said and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Okay, but you are not allowed to be mad at me, if there are none left when you come", he said and disappeared.

He was scarcely gone out, as she ran back to her romm – forgotten was the scent, just one thought rushed through her mind. She ransacked her things, her lockers and found for what she searched behind her nightstand. With shock she dropped down on her bed and couldn't avert her gaze from it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want to do today Linka?" asked Gi her blond friend at breakfast, after they all had congratulated her to her birthday and Wheeler had pounced on the pancakes.

"I had feel like to go shopping. I need a dress for our weekend", she said with a glance to Wheeler and the boys moaned and sighed frustrated, only Gi was enthralled."You don't have to accompany us!"

"No chance, today is your day and we will do all what you want", said Wheeler immediately.

"We don't have to go with you in the clothes shops, have we?" asked Ma-Ti and Linka shaked her head." I want to buy a new game for me and I could need Wheelers advice."

"It is okay. Gi and I would find our way."

"Are you sure, that I should not come with you Babe?" asked Wheeler sceptically."Do you feel better now?"

"I feel very good Yankee. Besides I want to surprise you with the dress, so you have to go with Ma-Ti."

"I love surprises, the littler the better", he said with an mischievous grin and waggled with his brows. Linka blushed furiously, but can't hold back a smile and slapped him at the arm.

"Want we to strike off?" she asked then, to finish the giggles of her friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Babe, can I come in?" called Wheeler from the other side of the door and she jumped up and opened him the door."You just want to cart off your dress. What delayed you?" asked he and gave her a quick peck.

"I was probably lost in thoughts", she murmured.

"What is it Babe. You are all day long so…quiet."

"I guess it will be better if you would sit down," she replied with the knowledge of how she felt as her intuitions come true.

"Oookay", he said sceptically, as he sad down on her bed and she do the same besides him.

"I has been to see the doctor."

"Why? You said you feel better. I had to…"

"Yankee, I was not at a doctor for general medicine. I mean, it is an joint practice and Gi thinks that I was at a doctor for general medicine, but I was at a…specialist."

"What is it Babe? You are ill? What can I do that you will be feel better?"

""To begin with listen to me will be good. But I don't know, how should I say it."

"Tell me plainly," he said nervously. What if he would lost her…

"I…I'm pregnant, Jayden", she said nervously and looked down on her hands in her lap.

"Wow", was all he could say after a few seconds, that seemed to her like minutes."That is…Babe, it's wonderful", he said then and hugged her. As she saw to his face it's beaming of luck.

"You're not angry?"

"Why should I be angry? No prevention is to 100 percent safe."

"Well, actually it was not the credibleness of the pill, it was rather mine to take it. I hadn't taken it since you were vanished. I have not thought at it in the three days and nor after that, because they had fallen behind my nightstand. I'm sorry."

"Hey, you don't have to apologize for such a thing. Who cares why it had happened, Babe?! All what I want is you, a family with you. Why not now? Our enemies are almost all in the prison for years. The worst that can happen in the next ten or twenty years, is to clean up somewhere and at such a thing I'd be glad to stay here and take care for our child", he said and Linka have to laugh because this was his typical Wheeler-thinking.

"You really want it? You're really glad about it?"

"How can you think that I would it not be?" he asked and kissed her."Are you not? You don't want it?" he asked then and she saw in his eyes…fear?!

"I was shocked as I supposed it and very frightened as I found out that it is true. But I want it. It is yours and I love it by now", she said and smiled happy, as she laid a hand on her still flat belly. He covered her hand with his and laid his other hand on her cheek.

"I love it too, but first of all I love his mother", said he and kissed her."It is so…incredible", he said then and stroked gently her belly."We become really to be parents?! We have to speak with Gaya and the others should it know too…We have to find a date for our wedding…"

"Calm down, Jayden. We will everything of that wangle, you have not to drive me crazy", she said with a smile."Do you mean, we are really able to take care of our child? Can we give him a safe future?" sha asked then thoughtfully.

"Babe, you have never again to be concerned about this! While we were together we can tackle everything. I swear to you, that you have never to worry about the future or money. I know that we both not know really how to rear a child or how the relationship between child and parents should be, but we will manage it. You will be a terrific mother."

"And you will be a splendid daddy", she replied with a smile and kissed him passionately."And now stop talking and take care of me. From now on I need very much of your attention", she added with an suggestive grin and pulled him back with her on the matress.

"Yeah, I'd be glad to!"

_________________________________________________________________

I had the way how this story progresses for a long time in my mind. I don't want to copy someone or someones story. **If** there anything alike as in other storys, then I'm sorry for that, not my intention. I think the end of the story is near. Maybe still 3 or 4 chapters…I will look how it comes.

PS: I'm sorry. I write and write and write and I don't know if it is better with the language. Is it a little better now?


End file.
